


Sealing the Deal

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Cute, F/M, does crowley realize hes a bad guy?, still so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Can Crowley seal the deal?





	

Crowley walked into the bedroom that he had shared with you for a while. He took things slowly for you like the gentleman he was. He would usually show up to hold you late at night however. This night, though. This night was different. He showed up earlier than he normally did. What he saw however, made him pause in the doorway. You weren’t aware of his presence yet.  
You had your back to him, lying on your side and crying your eyes out. It was one of those bad days, a day in which your self-hatred reared its ugly head. You couldn’t help but play sad music like Adele, and lay in the dark and bawl your eyes out. Your sobs were even shaking the bed. You would play any song as long as it wasn’t happy.  
“What’s the matter, love?” Crowley asked as he sat on the side of the bed and rubbed your back.  
“I’d rather not talk about it.” You sniffle.  
“C’mon love, please tell me.” He says pouting at your back. Then he takes in your outfit. You were wearing your crappiest shirt, and a pair of boy-cut underwear. That’s when he saw them.  
“y/n, what are these?” He asks as he traces a finger along your thigh. You began to cry harder but didn’t answer him. This made him angry. He teleported in front of you, his eyes red now.  
“y/n what are those!” He demanded. You looked down, refusing to meet his red eyed gaze.  
“Scars.” You mutter.  
“Who inflicted them?” He asks his eyes fading back to their usual brown.  
“I did.” You say and wince at hearing your own voice crack.  
“Darling, why would you do such a thing?” He asks his gaze softening as he sits beside you and wipes your tears away.  
“i.. I hate myself.”  
“Darling, hate is for other people it should never be directed at you.” He says as he feels his heart sink. “Will you please tell me why?”  
“I’m stupid, and ugly, and fat.. I just... I would love to be somebody else.” You say between sobs. The king of hell had a frown on his face as he felt his concern grow for you as his fingers ghosted over new scars that adorned your thighs. He listened as his fingers ran over each one.  
“No, y/n, you aren’t.” He says meeting your gaze. “You are absolutely gorgeous-breath taking in fact.” He says kissing one of your scars. “intelligent, sexy, positively evil, my future queen, my love.” He says punctuating every word with a kiss to a different scar. “You are worth every soul here, love.” He says crawling into the bed with you as he strokes your hair.  
“I am?” You question.  
“I may be the king of hell, but I’m not a liar.” He says. “Plus darling, bones are for hellhounds.” He says winking as he tickles your neck with his breath. You couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of you. You could feel Crowley smile into your neck. “If you ever and I mean ever, feel like this again I want you to come to me right away.” He says pulling away and looking into your eyes.  
“I will, and I am a woman of my word.”  
“I remember, that’s what you said to me when we first met all that time ago.” He says smiling fondly.  
“Down at the crossroads.”  
“So what’s our new deal?” He asks showing his red eyes playfully.  
“Tell you when I feel depressed.” You say also flashing your red eyes.  
“Then I shall keep up my bargain of keeping you happy.” He says smirking as he leans down and kisses you sealing the deal.  
 


End file.
